The invention relates to reacting propylene polymer and wax in the presence of a free radical initiator.
Hot melt adhesive compositions are used in a variety of applications that require bonding two substrates together including, packaging applications (e.g., corrugated board and cardboard), nonwoven applications (e.g., disposable articles), bookbinding, and footwear manufacturing. A hot melt adhesive composition is generally applied in a molten state and forms a bond as it cools and solidifies. It is important that adhesives used in packaging applications exhibit good bond strength over a wide temperature range and fast set times. It is often difficult to achieve a hot melt adhesive composition that exhibits good bonding properties at both low and high temperatures.
Hot melt adhesive compositions that are formulated with amorphous polypropylene polymers are useful in a variety of applications. Many amorphous polypropylene polymers exhibit a long open time, are quite tacky immediately after solidifying from a molten state, and remain tacky for an undesirable period of time after solidifying. These properties are undesirable for applications that require short open times and non-tacky properties after solidification.